Alpha and Omega:Alpha
by L0llyp0p
Summary: As soon as Alya saw the green eye and black hair boy walk into camp, she knew he was the boy that took away her prophecy but she didn't know how dangerous he is. AU, rated T for future violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , this story is basically starting from the lighting theif and carrying on, anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Prometheus gazed down caringly at the tiny finished human figure which he had crafted with his most utterly care and love. The gods had created Pandora as a punishment now they wanted him to create an opportunity to mankind one that can give them opportunity's or ruin them.

Prometheus walked down the marble hallway his footsteps echoing in the emptiness, his face was scarred for life from the vulture which had tormented him for aeons. After this he will watch the figure grow and develop in the prophecy which was foretold.

The gods where impressed but they didn't waste time, each of them breathed life into her being careful not to overpower and disintegrate the clay figure. All what was left to do was to breathe humankind into her but they didn't they dismissed the titan and put the figure away ready to have life breathed into her

* * *

Alya observes the boy with black hair and sea green eyes wondering in awe around camp, she doesn't even know his name but he knows he's the one the one who stole away her prophecy. Ever since she had heard about the great prophecy she thought she would be the one she was the oddity, unclaimed, been living around gods since she could remember but no.

She read the prophecy with Annabeth and she finds out the truth the prophecy isn't about her it's about some lucky kid of the Big Three who lives long enough to fulfil it. She doesn't even have the hope to think it's her, she's been at this godforsaken place she was nine and no godly word has reached her since.

* * *

Percy looked in awe at the camp it was huge, and he couldn't wait to try out the basketball courts.

As he was taken in his surroundings a figure caught his eye, she was sitting crossed arms lounging on top of a cabin which had begun to glow silver. Her face was regal and even from that distance you could tell she was stunning, just before she turns away he caught sight of her eyes, gold.

"Annabeth, who's that?" , Percy questions he knows he's going to be late for dinner but his curiosity overrides his need for hunger.

Annabeth follows his gaze "Oh, Alya "

"Huh?" Percy's comment makes him sound half as smart as Annabeth thinks he is.

"Her name Alya "Annabeth repeats impatiently she is hungry and she knows she has to get there before to lead her cabin to dinner.

Her tone makes it obvious to Percy that she's not the only person that is hungry so he walks back to Cabin 11 wondering you the golden eyed girl is.

* * *

Alya is furious she kept up her laid back attitude through dinner and everyone believed the only person that didn't is sure to be following her know.

She would normally fight off her anger in the arena but she wants to be discreet clashing and banging did make it obvious where you were.

Just armed with her sword she pretty much slashes at anything there is in her path, until she gets to a glade where there is one lone tree.

Sheathing her sword she scurries up the tree until she comes to a branch which she can happily lean against.

The black haired boy is powerful, she knows it. She can tell almost every camper on what there godly parent is but this boy was difficult. Only a child of the big three could cause Chiron to leave camp and stake out this boy and for what.

His mother gone and Grover dragging them through the boundaries away from the any possible threats and to raise Annabeth's hopes that he was the special demigod, all he had done so far was some prank including toilets.

The sound of a body hitting the floor indicates that the person following her has caught up but can't reach her.

Smiling to herself she climbs down as quickly as she went up.

"Surrender" she commanded the person on the floor putting her sword to his chest.

Pair of blue eyes flash open and quickly share the humour in her eyes.

"No" he similes confidently like he has won but she knows he hasn't.

This doesn't unnerve her all she does is brush her hair out of her face kneels down and kisses him. She pulls back leaving him wide eyed.

"How about now?" she smirks, all that time she did that the sword hadn't moved much to her captor's dismay.

He thinks about it for some time "No, I think not"

This makes her roll her eyes and hit him playfully "God you're such a tease" this makes them both laugh.

" Are you okay Alya" he asks with no laughter in his voice, he knew something is wrong and that her attitude at dinner was a facade and that hey eyes usually showed the mood she was in and now they had turned from golden to near black.

She sighs and puts her head on his lap "I don't know Luke, he's the one, and the one he was talking about"

Luke's hand stops stroking her hair "I know, I realised as soon as he walked into the cabin" he voice is full of pain and hurt and she knows what's happening.

"Shh it's okay" Alya comforts raising her hand to follow the path of his scar, she was the only person that he allowed near it.

"If I mess up one more time" Luke's voice fades away as he thinks about what he said the threats he can act on, "I just can't"

Alya is the only one who notices such as he is the one that notices small things about her, that there are bags under his blue eyes and that his face is usually in a frown. It hurts her to see him like this and that she can't comfort him.

They hear the last drones from the singing from the fire.

"We should go now" Luke observes with a distant look in his eyes.

"I agree yet not" she jokes, this brings a quick but small smile to his face.

Just before they leave the words she pulls him for a kiss not a jokey like earlier but a comforting one since she knows he's scared to sleep.

"You'll be fine" she mummers to him.

He smiles to comfort her but he knows he won't be fine but all he does is kiss her quickly and walks back to his cabin ready to face the nightmares.

* * *

**Please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

**I really dont know where this story is going so any reviews would be helpful, also should I delete this story please I nee to know.**

**Also as much as I love Thluke don't you think after 4 years Luke would have moved on , Please think about it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Percy gets a closer look at the golden eye girl in sword practice; Luke had just finished beating him up when she came over.

Alya loved sword fighting she is good at most weapons but sword play was her favourite, her sword was unusually made out of silver a gift from her adoptive mother.

Luke rubs his arm from a bruise that will form due to Alya; he had been so distracted by her, his opponent managed to get a strike. She was wearing a black tank top and sweat pants suitable for activities, she had no makeup and her raven black hair was held up by a pen from this morning reports and yet she looked perfect.

She twirls her sword expertly around her hand "Showing them the moves I thought you Luke"

"I swear I taught you them "he counters back.

"Let's see who's right" Alya settles

"This will be good "observed the camper who had wished Percy good luck.

The look on Percy's face made the camper explain,

"Alya and Luke and the best know sword fighters, there last match took over two hours" the camper explained.

Percy wanted to know what the golden eye girl was like.

Alya and Luke face each other,

"So you really think you can beat me" she teases

"Yes" he replies back in the same tone.

She leans towards him as if going for a kiss but before she can do that he steps away and holds his sword out.

"I'm not going to fall for that again" he says bored yet they both know he almost did.

She smiles like it was worth a try and then they are both off fighting, After 30 minutes of parrying and blocking they're swords are at each other necks and there is no way they will back down.

Alya just smiles and leans forwards to kiss him as if to say well done and he leans into it and lowers his sword. Just as he realises Alya takes his sword and holds it against his neck along with her one.

She laughs and gives back the sword, everyone is starring open mouthed, all she does is turn and walk way but stops in front of Percy.

"Hope you learnt something toilet boy" she jokes and walks off leaving the rest in bafflement.

* * *

Percy sits on the pier final asks about the cabins,

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis" Grover says "She vowed to be a maiden for ever, so of course no kids. The cabin is you know honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad"

Percy remember that was cabin Alya was sitting on "If she has no kids why is Alya in that cabin?"

Grover seems nervous "Well that's not her parent but Artemis found her as a baby and raised her up and took her in, then when she was nine she'd arrived at camp half dead and has been here since"

Even though Percy knows about her, he still feels she shrouded in mystery.

* * *

When Friday comes , Alya can't wait, stocking up on her weapons she walks to Luke's team but before she can get there Chiron stops her.

"I'm afraid not dear" Chiron smiles nicely but there's a twinkle of amusement in his eyes

"Why?" Alya demands not happy at this arrangement

"You have to learn to fight against each other", Chiron replies calmly ignoring the furious look on her face.

Muttering a Greek curse Alya walks back to the other team and only pays attention when the blue team head off.

She knows both teams strategies, but Clarisse's is more about revenge than tactical, but she knows the blue's and Luke's simple one.

Luke's separate plan makes her feel nervous releasing a hell hound to convince Chiron that camps not safe to send green eyed on a quest but what if it went wrong ?

As soon as it started Alya ran off she fires blunt arrows until she ran out then she drew her spear. Alya can fight with any weapon exceptional well so she doesn't mind drawing her spear.

When she comes up against a kid in the Apollo cabin she has no trouble disarming him and when a javelin comes towards her she easily avoids it. Soon though she has to chuck her spear otherwise the Athena kid would have injured her. Drawing her sword something catches her eyes coming back, Luke.

She rushes out as fast as she can run and picking up remanding arrows traps the Apollo kids. She tries to knock Luke over but he misses it.

Sprinting as fast as she can she catches up and swords are drawn. She has the upper hand since he is holding the flag. She tries to slow him down and stand to the border. He gets a cut on her face she winces a bit, as well as he, as if the cut has hurt him.

She suddenly puts a concerned look on, that he takes advantage with. Using the butt of his sword he knocks her in a tree causing a gash in her head and runs off.

Still a bit woozy Alya stumbles to the creek a bit away; she knows the cheering will disguise her disappearance, she could easily but gauze on it and mutter a blessing and it will be gone but she wants to heal quickly and only Luke saw.

She cups a handful of water and holds it to her side of her head, she sighs in relief she can feel the water washing and mending her skin together she does the same to her face within a minute she is healed.

She makes her way stealthily to the group and sees a sight that stops her.

Green eyed boy with a hologram over he's head, not just any hologram a sea green trident

Every one bows apart from her all she does is think,

"This is not good"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey **

**I decided to continue but my ideas are scatterd and I don't know if it will work so please review also I am welcome to ideas. **

**To answear a question I was asked about Alya ( I got her name wrong sorry) about her being a daughter of posiedon no she isn't also the hunter thing will be explained later**

**Also thanks to ****Julia Daughter of the Sea **** who is really supportaive and made me write this chap. Also her stories are amazing especially if you are a Percabeth shipper. Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

After sea boy was claimed Alya sees the difference in her camp, it isn't technically her camp but she has been living there for almost ten years so she considers it so.

People are more nervous, more guarded since monsters are more likely to attack, there more likely to attack her but not many people know that.

Luke's nightmares are getting worse, Alya can see that without speaking to him but she wants to talk.

After Percy leaves battered and bruised from another one on one session, where Luke mostly teaches him but takes out his anger on the poor kid.

Luke's sitting down on the floor, looking carefully at his sword when she comes over; she found that sword for him in the armoury. It was from one of the fallen warriors from the Odyssey.

Without looking up he calls "What do you think?"

Standing arms crossed Alya walks behind him and says "about what" he looks behind him and his face lights up in a smile and a smile is soon on her face,

"Combining mortal steel and celestial bronze together "he says excitement in his eye

This makes the smile on her face waver "I don't know, Luke" She confesses.

"I mean there on two different levels" She settles herself down so her head's on his lap, "I mean I don't know if it is possible"

Luke's hands stop stroking her hair "You think so" there is now bitterness in his voice.

Alya looks at the pained face of her boyfriend, it hurts her that he is looking so pained.

She reaches up a hand to stoke his face trying to soften the look, but it doesn't work he just turns his head so her hand is left in mid-air.

Sighing she thinks about it again "I mean demigods are one of the few connections plus sadness" the latter part of the sentence in a quieter voice.

"Yes sadness" Luke's face takes on an expression which Alya knows is deep thought.

"Don't think about it much" Alya knows that this thought will keep him thinking for a while "You need rest"

"When did you become this motherly" Luke jokes trying to brighten the mood

"When you needed taking care of "she replies cheekily

They sit there talking about Doritos and life until the conch is sounded.

Alya knows that times are going to get worse before they are going to get better, so doing something random is a rest, for the big fight.

* * *

The next day Camp Half Blood has the worst weather since Alya can remember and when it started to rain, it caused chaos.

The only thing that is good about that day was that Percy is on a death trip or quest; this brightens most people's moods since monster attacks are going to less now.

Alya wants to catch the green eyed boy before he leaves, so slipping out from the archery lesson she is "attending" she quickly walks into a shadowy place. She concentrates hard and wraps the shadow s around her plus the mist. She wants no one to see her.

Percy is walking slowly taking his time to get to the minivan. Chiron had told him that too much will burn him, but little sip won't hurt and he wants a little bit of his mum on this quest, and blue chocolate cookies count?

Looking around guiltily, Percy sees no one or anything in viewing distance the only noticeable thing is a group of thick looking shadows

Percy unscrews the cap of the flask from his new backpack and raises the flask to his lips;

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice scares him, almost making him spill the godly drink.

He turns round carefully to see who has caught him, hoping it isn't Chiron.

"Oh it's you" relief and guilt was over him.

Alya watches amused at the guilt on the boy's face, "Hey I'm just looking out for you, we don't want the quest to end as soon as it started" she didn't mean it but there was bitterness in his tone.

Percy blushes; he remembers that there hasn't been a quest in over 2 years "Oh... Um sorry" thinking quickly of how to change the subject he asks "have you been outside camp before"

Alya puts on a confident smirk "I've been here for 11 years, Green eyed boy" lowering her voice a bit "and I don't go always by the legal routes"

"Percy" he says his name. He's pretty sure that she knows it already but he wants her to know he wants be called that.

Alya narrows her gaze, and Percy shifts his feet uncomfortably. Her gaze then softens and she nods in acceptance,

Percy wonders how Alya doesn't really have a life in the mortal world, another thing that catches his eye, the fact that Alya doesn't have a necklace on, unlike Luke or Annabeth. In fact her necklace was wrapped around her wrist. It was almost full, he'd seen the ones on Annabeth's but she had a lot more. One of them was of a golden apple which looked suspiciously like a mango.

"What's that one" he points out curious

Alya quickly recognises the bead and a smile forms on a lips since it was one of the funniest summers.

Before she can start Annabeth runs up to them

"Come on" she exclaims

"Okay, sorry" Percy replies defiantly "I lost track time" he quickly comes up with a true excuse.

Annabeth rolls her eyes "God you're a … Seaweed brain"

Percy eyes widen at the new nickname before he can start arguing Alya cuts in.

"I'll see tell you when you come back Water boy" she grins at his frustrated expression. She knows that he wants to be called Percy but she has to distance herself.

As she walks over to the stables she sees Luke with a shoe box in his hand, he doesn't see her but she sees him. Grimacing slightly as she knows his plan has started.

* * *

She packs the brushes away, and rubs her hands together to get rid of the dirt, she wasn't really meant to be here if she followed her schedule but she only does it when she is insanely bored.

Chiron didn't mind, stuff needed to be done at camp anyway and one person upsetting the schedule wouldn't cause chaos and if it did she would bring back order.

As she bends down warm air is blown down her neck causing her to look up into the big warm eyes of Digit, a Pegasus.

Shuffling sideways to stand up Digit nose is again in the way, sighing Alya pulls the polo's out of her pocket and feeds one to him.

Digit is her favourite Pegasus; she even got to name him when he was born. She could sometimes talk to him but the thing earlier tired he rout and if she tried to talk to him it would be extra hard but she could feel he was content.

The stables surprisingly are one of her favourite places mainly due to the fact that she cans usual think things through quietly.

She knows who is contacting Luke and how it happened. When he went off on his quest he refused anyone to accompany him, saying he needed to prove himself. He then returned with a scar on his face and a change of heart.

She was the first to know, she caught him on the night of the winter solstice with the helm of darkness under his arm and the master bolt in his backpack, and he looked at her once confessed about his dreams, plans and future in the large empty throne room.

She helped him with his fight with Ares and when the nightmares came she tried to make them better.

That's why when he comes in almost silently she knows he has news.

"I gave them to him, the first part is done" Luke's voice is detached like talking about an object not a living human being.

"Luke" She steps forward trying to find out what's different.

Luke's eyes are fixed on hers and she realises that he is giving him the words to say.

Her voice hardens "What do you want"

Luke smiles "He just wants to see the outcome, don't worry it's me"

Alya face softens yet she wants a private conversation. "What's the news?"

Luke comes to stand beside her "You know so well" He turns away from so he is facing the stable wall "that's why I want you to join me"

Alya isn't that badly surprised she expected it a bit but making the choice was always out of the plan.

Silence soon follows and Luke sensing that it's in the balance turns to kisses her to comfort her.

"Luke, I don't know" she confesses stopping them both in their tracks.

"I thought you understood me" Luke tries to hide his disappointment but it does show.

"I do" Luke turns her boyfriend to face her, "It's just …" Alya tries to find the right words

"Just what?" Luke prompts

"It's isn't about me this decision, it could affect so many lives as well, and this is my home as it is yours" Alya pleads

"This hasn't been my home for almost two years just a temporary living space, the only thing that has kept me staying is you" Luke's eyes are gateways into his soul and Alya immediately feels guilt pressing down on her.

"Luke" Alya looks down at her feet "you know me I need time"

Luke nods he knows his girlfriend, in a restaurant it takes her 30 minutes to pick out her food. This will take longer to strategize everything.

"Luke, I know this isn't the answer you wanted to hear but..." she couldn't find a good enough excuse "I sorry"

Luke takes one more look at Alya whose beautiful face is pained with the decision and leaves without a word.

Alya takes the brush again and lets the salty drops from her eyes fall which reflect golden from the sunset.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey **

**I've sort off decided what's going to happen , and thanks for the alerts and favourites**

**Also I didn't do the artwork all credit goes to blindbandit5, who's a really good work I recomendt that you check her out on deviantART and on tumblr**

**Can you also tell me if Alya is a Mary Sue **

**anyway enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Instead of tensions settling after Percy left they increased, partly due to Luke. He spread around that the master bolt was taken causing tensions, his plan to create a diversion.

Alya was trying to break up a fight between the Apollo cabin and the Athena cabin; she had successfully dodged all the arrows the Apollo cabin were firing and outwitted the strategies of the Athena cabin.

She seriously wanted to throw Malcolm and Michael in the canoe lake, they have been the worst, calling Chiron for help, she sees Luke surveying the damage below. His attention is then distracted by an IM and the faces of the three questers are just visible.

Alya is slightly glad that Percy has survived, the kid has spirit but she chides herself for the thought . She has to distance herself.

She sees Luke soon after , "They're in Denver" Luke says blankly sitting on his bed in his cabin.

"How many days left" Alya asks sitting down next to him

"Four, they're going to be given the backpack soon" the fact that he says the sentence without a breath of emotion chills her.

"Aren't you worried" she says softly interlacing their fingers

"About what?" Luke lifts his head up to meet her eyes.

"About, stuff going wrong, the kid" Alya pauses "Percy dying" it feels weird hearing the boy that stole her prophecy's name come off her lips

"It won't go wrong, you helped me" Luke grins at this but his smile is lost in the next sentence "Alya he took your prophecy, why would you care"

Alya hangs her head no explanation coming "I don't know" she smiles weakly

Luke's eyes darken "That's been your answer a lot lately" he was referring to their conversation in the stables and her answer to the question he asked every day.

"Because it's the truth" she sighs softly, she hated disappointing him and with every day Luke is becoming darker.

This time Luke's eyes are soft and she doesn't pull away when he kisses her, there interrupted by a cough.

They look up to see Travis and Conner Stoll looking embarrassed with the rest of the Hermes cabin who are looking at their shoes.

"Looks like we've been caught" Luke whispers into her ear , this makes her smirk

Sighing she stands up and walks out of the cabin leaving stares and whispers in her wake.

"She's going to be dead if Mr D or Chiron finds out" one camper whispers just in ear shot of Alya, she just smiles at the comment. She doesn't get caught.

* * *

When Luke vanishes for a couple of days she is the person, who is worrying the most,

"Where is he" she murmurs looking at a map made by the Athena cabin, they were the best strategists so had the best maps.

"I'm here" Luke says leaning against the cabin's door, he couldn't enter being Artermis' cabin so he just had to stand there.

Luke is surprised to say the least when Alya storms up to him and punches him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for" Luke asks rubbing the sore patch on his arm

"That was for leaving without saying anything" Alya says furious but glad that he's back safely and she can feel tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay I'm back in one piece" Luke says comfortingly pulling her into a hug

Alya settles into the hug her head buried in his shoulder "Where were you anyway"

Luke's arms tighten around her "A field trip that's all" taking her hand he says "I have something to show you" leading her to the arena.

Alya sees how excited Luke is so she doesn't protest into being lead , reaching into his backpack he pulls out a sword.

Alya let's go of his hand and immediately starts to admire the craftsman ship, it was beautifully crafted , perfectly balanced for Luke's fighting style but the blade was wrong.

Looking at it carefully she sees that one side is steel and the other familiar celestial bronze, her eyes widen in shock.

Her is drawn to the blade where she can feel the two metals repelling,

"What did you do?" she hisses

This makes Luke smile darkly " I did what they thought was impossible, my dear"

Alya shakes her head "Luke , What did you do?" she looks at the blade "how did you forge this"

Luke's face becomes crestfallen "It's a war sacrifices have to be made"

This makes Alya shake her head in despair " the war hasn't started there is no need for this bloodshed" she cries

"Alya, the war is going to happen we need to be prepared" Luke stares at her in frustration then he adds softly "I thought you would understand"

"I do understand" Alya appeals

Luke just shakes his head sadly "no, you don't" he takes her head in his hands and looks into her now dark eyes, which mirror how he is feeling.

"It's not your fault, you've been the gods all your life, they've made you think this way, and I knew I couldn't change it" Luke says softly with despair

Alya is about to protest but her words are cut off by a conch horn.

Alya widens her eyes "They're back" she looks at Luke whose face is pained in the knowledge that he has failed again and it breaks her.

"Luke" but instead of turning back towards her, he storms off into the woods.

Alya screams in frustration takes out her sword and starts taking out her anger on the dummies, slashing at them until they become piles of straw and armour.

Glaring venomously at the last dummy standing she throws her sword with accurate precision and it pins the dummy exactly over where it's heart is meant to be.

A scuffle makes Alya spin round pulling a dagger from her belt, but she relaxes when it turns out to be Percy crawling from under the dummy which fell over due to

the momentum.

"Hey" Percy says bashfully he was wondering around camp trying to get away from the attention, but instead he gets pinned down by a dummy.

"Hi" Alya's voice is sharp her mood hasn't improved, she sees the slightly scared expression on Percy's face and softens her voice a bit "What were you doing?"

Percy suddenly takes interest in his shoes "Um... I was… wondering around" he stammers

This just makes Alya smirk at his nervousness "A bit too much attention... Huh?"

"yeah" Percy replies quickly, he planned to go to the sword arena for some privacy but ended up watching Alya and became in awe and intimidated by her.

Percy shivers at the look Alya gave him, well the dummy which he was hiding behind, "So are you going to tell me about the bead" he changes the subject.

Alya looks confused for a second then realises what he means "why not" she shrugs

By the end of it Percy is laughing hysterically and Alya's mood is slightly better.

"I can… imagine ….Travis and Conner ,… doing that" Percy says between breaths.

"Well they paid for it dearly" Alya grins at the memory of Travis and Conner being chased around camp by the hunters and a very angry donkey.

Though her mood is cut short at dinner when she notices the fact that Luke is gloomier than he has been for days.

* * *

The days following that were good for Percy but for Alya and Luke the fights kept on getting worse and more dangerous usually resulting in both of them taking their anger out on either the sword arena or the forest resulting in many complaints from the nymphs and the campers, Chiron deals with it but when sword are drawn against each other he steps in.

"Enough" the centaur shouts and makes his way through the growing crowd"lower your swords" he says to both of them a steel glare in his eye. Making both of them lower their swords.

"Big house now, both of you" he declares

Two very furious faces reluctantly follow him; the murderous looks on their faces shuts up every comment even Clarisse.

"I don't know what's gotten into you two" Chiron says pacing between Luke and Alya who are refusing to look at each other "but it has to stop your disrupting camp life and I have many apology notes to write to nymphs due to you two" Chiron furiously breathes "I would expect this from new campers but you two are some of the most senior members so just sort this childish matter without swords"

This makes both of them smirk, how little did he know that this is as far a child matter as the difference between Poseidon and Zeus.

He dismisses them both with a tired wave of his hand, he turns to the wall of his office and takes down a picture off Luke and Alya and furrows his brow. Only a week ago those two were as thick as thieves and know they're threatening to kill each other, Chiron shakes his head what could have come between them, his mind immediately comes up with _Percy_.

It is true that the boy caused quite an upset but he dismisses it , "I'm becoming paranoid, been training heroes to long" he mutters and treads off to bed.

* * *

That night Alya leaves camp, she picks the lock off the store camp "borrows" supplies. Takes Digit and is off.

Flying high above the sky the tears finally come, which are not just due to the wind whipping in her eyes.

Alya wipes her eyes but tears keep coming, that fight went out of hand it started with Alya trying to comfort Luke but with him retaliating that she didn't understand it escalated more with both of them not backing down but when the swords were drawn they both knew that it had gone too far but there pride kept them there, and both were secretly glad that Chiron came and stopped it.

Alya tells Digit where to go, it's going to take a while to find them but at least she have some peace for a bit, "I needed to get away, otherwise things would have gotten worse" she chants to her self

But in her heart she knows that by leaving she made things worse

* * *

**Thanks for reading a review =) also if you want to know the story with the bead tell in the review and I might release a oneshot**


End file.
